


Podfic: The Only One That's Ever Known How

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Baking and Waiting [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age of Consent, Birthday, Cooking, Humor, M/M, Nesting, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Derek is very patiently waiting doesn't mean he can't court with housewares in the meantime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Only One That's Ever Known How

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only One That's Ever Known How](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612278) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



Part 3 of the Baking and Waiting series

Music: [The Waiting by Tom Petty ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=2&cad=rja&sqi=2&ved=0CDkQtwIwAQ&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DuMyCa35_mOg&ei=cLlPUYzrNISC9gTik4CICQ&usg=AFQjCNG2eJLH4Sy8Um7iTs7OJ-8gPz6C4w&sig2=H_MTApFSf0OV3L1XRYgprQ&bvm=bv.44158598,d.eWU)

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3aba8jfahx3mxo2)


End file.
